


falling, falling, fallen

by yellowpaintpots



Series: Dream SMP Shorts & Drabbles [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Prompt: "I told you not to fall in love with me."
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Series: Dream SMP Shorts & Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067216
Comments: 3
Kudos: 191





	falling, falling, fallen

**Author's Note:**

> ... hey look I wrote something cute
> 
> it's 4am I haven't slept and also I use commas way too much
> 
> also the first paragraph is like,, a lil bit suggestive I guess?

Quackity really does look beautiful like this, face flushed and eyes dark and full of lust, or love, it all blends together. His lips are parted and kissed red, shiny with spit and _god_ Schlatt doesn't know what he did to get so lucky. He looks up at Schlatt with those pretty eyes and his expression screams _**hungry**_ and Schlatt could never deny his love a taste of what he wants.

They curl up in bed after. Quackity has his head on Schlatt's chest, drifting off to the feeling of fingers in his hair. He's aching in all the best ways and his heart feels so full. He tilts his head up slightly to meet Schlatt's eyes.

He's fallen hard and there's no getting out of the hole he's dug for himself.

"I love you," He says, voice barely above a whisper, but still his voice sounds like a shout in the near-silence of the bedroom. He hears Schlatt's breath hitch and he loves that his affection always catches Schlatt off guard.

"I believe I told you not to fall in love with me," Schlatt says, mostly joking. He had though, long ago, back when the two had first started working together.

Quackity was never good at listening to the rules though.

He settles back in his previous position, shutting his eyes and focusing on the steady rhythm of Schlatt's heartbeat. Just as he's falling asleep he hears a quiet, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> ,,, send prompts to my tumblr maybe? (yellowpaintpots)


End file.
